Ultraman Mot
by Cleave Wright
Summary: Scattered throughout the world are children that have been mysteriously empowered and our last line of defense against the monstrous "Strangers" lies with them. Now a young man's journey into the world begins. The question is: Will he survive?


_**Note**_: If Evangelion was inspired by Ultraman what happens when Ultraman is inspired by Evangelion?

My first memories are of the First Week. I was four when it happened. They say, statistically, I was lucky to be alive. I'm not so sure what they meant by 'lucky.' Well, I might be being pessimistic. But, beyond that little note of a small boy's chances of survival, I didn't find it too horrible.

My mother knew what she was doing, she had, in fact, been preparing for such an occasion. The First Week, they say, was predicted by a man known only as Noah. He made a list of predictions really… but most of his were obvious, and he knew the rough times they would happen... And they all came true, So, really, he was a Nostradamus Plus. Too bad he never predicted what would happen after the First Week.

Oh, well.

Anyway, my first actual memory is of fire. A raging fire, nearly buried under its own thick, coiling smoke. My mother told me, if I recall, that I shouldn't have lived. But I did. She said it was a miracle. Who knows, maybe it was. The fire was caused by a gas station… which caught on fire… we were nearly caught in the blast.

My mother died not long after the First Week… why am I thinking about all this? Shouldn't I be focusing on the fact that we just arrived at my station. Huh? Oh! I grab my bags and get off the train just in time before the doors close. It speeds away just as quickly as it stopped. This why I believe planes are less of a hassle… but there aren't many planes in the sky these days. Too risky, right? At least, that's what-

"Hello," the voice breaks my train of thought.

I reply "Hello" back, without looking up. The first thing I notice are the clothes. Bright, tight and… well, bright and tight. It's a girl, obviously. She's maybe a head taller then me (goddamn genetics) and looks to be at least five years older. Probably more. Oh, wait, she must be the one they told me about over the phone.

Dina… Mu… Murchelli? Something like that. I (can't stop looking at her breasts) try to find something else to say but she beats me to it. "You know, this is very brave of you." She smiles… she's rather pretty as well. I like her hair, the way it-

Focus. "Is it?"

She nods and starts leading me out of the station. "Very. You were given a choice after all. Most kids your age would probably back down."

Really? I can't help but doubt that… "Didn't they say there were other kids?"

"Oh, yes." She puts emphasis on nearly every other word… odd. We're finally out of the stations and on the streets. This city, Spire, looks a little bit like the old place I used to live. Definite Pre-Contact New York feeling going on. And there seems to be quite a bit of Pre and Post-Contact Tokyo thrown about as well. It's going to take some time to adjust… she's starting to talk again.

"Actually," she stops walking and seems to put some thought into what she's about to say. "One of them asked about you."

"In… what way?"

"Oh, she just wanted to know if you liked to read. Or tell stories. Do you have an imagination?" Dina pointed to her head when she said that.

"I…guess? What, does she like stories?"

"I don't know." She starts walking again, towards a car parked nearby. "Our little Jen feels pretty lonely though."

"Oh?"

"Yes, yes. She reacted to the First Week much differently then most…"

"Wait, other kids had different reactions?"

"Physically and mentally. According to your psyche reports-" Wait they have papers on me? "- you adjusted better then some. Strictly speaking, that's really why you were called in…"

Oh God. What the hell? They have papers- wait, wait, hold on. Of course they'd have papers on you, you idiot! They're T.E.A.R.S… they're a United Nations group, or something like that. They can get dirt on damn near anyone. Especially people like you.

Anyway, we get into Dina's car and she seems too have just remembered something. "And if you didn't already know, I'm Dina Murchelli. You'll be living with me and the others from now on."

I really had no rational response to that. It was crazy enough for me to come to Spire in the first place, let alone live with people that weren't related to me. Uncle Mark and Aunt Shelly were kind of broken up by my decision… but this is something I've got to do. Not many can even try in the first place.

The streets are starting to change. I guess we were in one of the poorer parts of the city. Odd. To continue I ask, "So, this Jen, she's… introverted?"

"I guess you could say that…" She's staying focused on the road even as she speaks. My mother couldn't do that too well. "She talks to people, but she's all meek about it. She doesn't really… connect with anyone."

Sounds familiar. "What happened to her?" I ask.

"She had a violent near death experience… apparently, she was impaled on a metal rod for several hours. The family she had all died not long after that. Beats the hell out of my broken leg."

I make some sort of sound and she quickly glances over. "So," she continues, "you thought of a name yet?"

"No. Haven't done anything to think of a name."

"Oh, I see. Well, that's how you want it, I guess."

I really don't feel like talking right now. I just… don't. There's some weird panging in my stomach… can I just throw up and be done with it?

We drive along further and… we're on a bridge and I think… I think I might like Spire. The building are tall, the entire city is lit up, even in the day. It keeps your attention, no, it demands your attention! It-

"You'll also be attending school here, as well." She states it like I already knew.

"What?"

"We have to allow you to live as normally as possible. Technically, considering your age, we aren't even supposed to be using you in our operations, but desperate times, desperate measures. So, you still have to finish your education and all of that."

"Beats being cut open."

"Doesn't it though?"

...

I can feel the eyes upon me. Well, this is my introduction to the base, so they're supposed to be looking at me. But what are they doing? Sizing me up? Guessing my life expectancy?

Most of the people here, the workers, are older than me… but I did say just most, not all. I can see, standing in the front, are two others. A girl, light brown hair cut not much longer then mine, oddly dull eyes that seems to be trying to look past me… and a boy, taller than me (once more, my genes betray me) but has a bright complexion. His hair almost looks blond, but I can't really tell. The boy is smiling and the girl… is trying to. I want to tell her she doesn't have to force herself, but she's probably going to anyway.

Dina is standing to my left, another person is standing to my right. The other person introduces himself as Wieland O'Conner, and he seems to be just below the commander, who, apparently, isn't going to show up. Must have better things to do.

Wieland introduces me formally and quickly dismisses the workers. "You'll get to know them soon enough," he says. "But first you have to meet the others." The two people my age approach the three of us.

Dina introduces them. "This is Kent Leister." The boy's smile is now only a slight grin.

"Pleasure to meet you." We shake hands. "I'm not able to do much yet, I haven't found a way to channel it. I heard you've actually done it before? Have you?"

I nod. "Yes. It's… a unique feeling."

"I'm sure." He takes a step back and the girl walks closer.

"This is Jen McCoy…" Dina makes an arm movement towards me.

Jen does an awkward kind of curtsy. "Hello…" Her voice is small, but I can tell it can be loud. Trust me on this.

"Hello." I do a quick bow. I look up and Dina has a smile on her face.

"Well, come on now," she tells me. "We still have things to do!"

...

Hrrm. My room is a tad bit small. But I guess I can't complain.

The apartment is, in itself, large but of course some rooms are smaller then others. I notice a few of the rooms are still empty. Dina says they're, "For people in the future." Will anyone else actually be crazy enough to come here? I mean, nothing's happened yet, but I swear it's quickly coming to it. I mean, it just has to.

I begin to unpack my suitcase when I notice that someone is in the room with me… that Jen girl is in the doorway. "May I come in?" she asks.

"If you want."

She takes a few hesitant steps into the room. "You… don't seem to have many thing…"

"I guess I don't…" Actually, I'm already almost half way down spreading everything out on the bed. I mostly just have books and comics with me. I don't have too many shirts or pants but I have plenty of reading material. Jen quietly picks up an older novel… one by John Le Carre. "Spy stuff," I tell her, responding to her confused expression.

She nods. There's a long moment of silence before she says, "I've changed too."

There's a pause, my brain isn't quite sure what to think.. .and then, "Wait, you can become-"

"Yes." She slowly turns away from me, to face one of the walls. "I had to… Kent can't, and I could. I almost died…"

I have to resist adding in "again." She then turns quickly on her heels, places her hands on her hips and says, "So! I know what it feels like. Don't disappoint me!"

Her lips are curved upward… what in the…? I'm not too sure on what to say here… ummm… "I won't?"

She goes back to a normal standing position. "Please don't. My standards aren't very high." She swiftly leaves the room after that.

Hm. I've meet people like this before… hopefully the 'manic depressive' part doesn't really come into play. That's never fun. I've got everything laid out on the bed… this is what makes up my identity, in a physical sense… books, comics, a wallet, a music player, two different watches, a pair of goggles (just in case) and a possibly unnervingly small amount of clothing… oh, hey, is that a computer?

Well, this is neat. It's a model from last year, so, it's pretty good. Lots of space and it has an internet connection. That's good, at least this will make up for the lack of a television in here. Before I can do anything, though, I hear Dina calling me. "Get in here!" She was calling from the center room. I walk there with a groan… the three I'm to live with are all setting in front of a large T.V. set, sprawled about on different pieces of furniture. "Sit down and watch," she commands me.

I take a seat in a chair and it becomes apparent just what's so important. There's a news broadcast on… the reporter is standing in front of a huge crater in the ground. "As you can see," he says to the camera, "the debris are still, weeks later, being cleaned up by tirelessly working men and women. They say they're still finding bodies of those that did not have time to evacuate the area…"

OH! I… see what this is. I look over to Jen, who is trying her best to keep still in her seat. Did she-

"The property damage is still being tallied and it's unknown if this crater can even be properly repaired. On a lighter note, estimates say that if the attack had gone on and handed over to the military, the casualties would have been ten times as worse, at the very least." Well, that's nice to hear… with any luck that kind of thing won't happen again.

Ugh… what… the… oh… oh god… my stomach… that feeling… it'… it's crushing me! Get up! Shit, nearly tipped over the- focus, man! Bathroom, get to- They're looking at me like- GET TO THE BATHROOM! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE!

The vomiting hurts my throat and leaves my eyes bloodshot. Holy hell that sucked. What in the world was that? Five minutes and still puking, wow. That's a new personal record. Kent walks in and sits on the side of the bathroom. What the hell does he want?

"You seem to be having some kind-" more puke, "- sickness. New city? Fear? Food poisoning?"

Look, man, I enjoy the fact you're actually here to see if I start up chucking my own heart but could you refrain from asking me questions? Please and thank you.

Eventually I stop, but that panging is still there. Ugh, I feel horrible. I don't even feel like being indoors. Maybe it was the apartment. In any event, here I am, standing outside the apartment complex, hoping that I don't decide to become a human vomit comet again. I hear and door close, and suddenly Jen is on the steps leading to the building's main doors. "Are you feeling better?" she asks.

"Well, I'm not trying to expel my small intestines through my mouth… so, yeah."

"I don't mean for this to sound frightening… but I think that was an omen." She descends the steps and quickly slumps against the wall I'm sitting against. Hrrm. I don't want to think any perverted thoughts but I can't help but wonder… does Jen wear skirts? I mean, she's wearing jeans right now but she seems like that type to wear a skirt. Maybe a long one or something…

Gah! You hardly know this girl, you bastard! This is no time to be thinking like that!

"Excuse me," Jen starts, louder then she was in my room, "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Um… sure."

"Do you remember when it happened?"

"When what happened?"

"When you became… different."

"Is that what you call it? 'Different'?"

"Yes. I don't like any of the other ways they say it. It makes us seem… inhuman."

"Some of them are a little fantastic."

"Yes. Still, do you remember what happened then?"

I try to think back. What _did_ happen? "I can't really remember. Can you?"

"Only vague bits and pieces. The whisper, the figures, the lights. Not much at all." She looks off into the distance, like she's in a trance.

Wait… what is that noise? Like a buzzing… not cicada… it's more… OH SHIT! Is… is that a circulatory system? A giant web of veins? I hear screaming in the distance, Jen makes one loud gasp.

The veins are… being coated! Is that skin? But… it doesn't look… oh, lord. It must be over a hundred feet tall. This… this isn't… oh my lord…

Suddenly, a hand promptly slaps me out of my daze… why am I back at the base.

"Hey," It's Kent, waving a hand in front of me. "Are you with us?"

"I… think so…"

"Good. You went into shock. We nearly had to drag you into and out of the car to get back here."

"How long was I…?"

"Too long, man. We've actually been trying to wake you for about an hour. You were deep in your head."

"Then how did a slap…?"

"You were already coming out of it. The slap was all that was needed."

My eye twitched… I'm in the center of a large room… oh my, a _very_ large room. It looks like in the center of a launching pad. Wait… I think I am. Behind Kent I can see all the other workers stationed here… they're typing into computers and… and…

"What the hell kind of suit am I in?" It looks like the first layer to some kind of techno armor. It almost seems like it's made out of some kind of rubber… it doesn't feel comfortable at all.

"Well,: Kent decides to answer my question. "It's a Smart Suit. It'll make moving around after the change that much easier."

I try to move my arms but it would appear plugs are jacked into several openings in the suit… "Hey," he gets my attention again. "Jen's already tried to take out the Stranger."

Stranger… I've heard them called a lot of things, but Stranger seems the most appropriate. Wait a second… "She's already out there?"

"No… I said she 'tried'. She's in the infirmary."

"What?"

A crackle comes from the ceiling… a loudspeaker is turning on. "Child No. 3! This is the Commander speaking!" How impersonal. "I am sorry to inform you, but our only other line of defense is you. Child No. 2 has suffered extensive injuries in attempting to subdue the Stranger."

I whisper something under my breath… I don't know why. "We're not weapons…"

"You must transform now if you wish to-"

"I can't." I say it with more force then I intended.

"What is that?"

"I can't! I don't what the hell you people think I am but I can't just change on a whim!" There's a heavy silence. Even Kent looks confused. But… I can't… I have no reason to… how come no one understands that…?

"If that is the case…" The Commander's voice becomes stern and gravely. "Then we must use either use Child No. 2 again."

"Wait! What? But…!"

"Or we could allow Child No. 1 to try his hand."

Kent's face darkens. He said he's never changed… "He'll die! He might not even make it past the transformation!'

"Then, you must do this yourself. If not, we must exhaust our only two other effective weapons against the-"

"Please shut the hell up!" Another silence. Something's wrong… I know this feeling… I stand up and Kent, without a word takes the chair and runs off the platform, across a rather long bridge and joins the other workers. Visions flash before my eyes, showing me what must be done. The plugs hiss and fall from their sockets freeing my arms… words float in my head as well. Are these my words? Or the words of something else entirely?

"We are not weapons! We are protectors!" My hands move, almost against my will. They slap together, like a prayer pose. Something swills in my heart… a power… a light… and it happens again.

A light blinds me, it's pure and impossible bright yet it doesn't hurt to look at it. But I know what is really happening. I'm being wrapped around in thick black coils the seem to appear from nowhere. They engulf my entire form… and I grow. The darkness starts to become a shape… a human figure. Inside, all I see is light, and I don't feel anything. Not this time. I have a reason to become something I'm not… in fact, this feels good. Liberating.

Now… oh, wow… I'm a black and red giant once more. I've grown to the maximum height the form will allow. They say the head (my head) is colored a kind of silver, with a fin at the top. I've never seen myself like this before, so I'll take their word for it. I hear a female voice through the loudspeaker, "Ultraman No. 3, prepared from deployment!" I recognize that voice… it's Dina. She must be in the command station over there, at the end of the room. And I wish they didn't treat me like I was a tank or something. People are not 'deployed.' Well, soldiers are, but I'm no soldier. I'm just here to help. The platform starts to move upwards and the roof of the room opens up.

The platform takes me all the way up to the streets… in front of me is a true horror. I should be more scared then I am. This thing looks something like a human. Yet, it's spine is bent at an improbable angle, and has four arms, the extra set is growing out of its back. Its skin seems to be rotting, a sickly color really. It turns to face me and I see its face. It's like a ghouls, like a man's melted face.

The area around it is torn apart, almost like a clearing… what's this…? A vision…? What…? There's… Jen… she's sitting in a hospital bed, beaten and bloodied. She looks like she's asleep… okay, you bastard. Payback time.

I take a step forward and it's much easier then last time. I guess these suits do something useful after all. The Stranger's extra set of arms glow… they fire off some kind of beam.

Oh crap! Okay, okay, what should I- Shield!

**Shining Shield**

From the odd red gem in my chest forms a wall of energy that blocks the blast. That doesn't detour the Stranger. It starts making its way towards me, at a surprisingly quick pace. Let's see… oh! Okay, focus on the shield… change it into a ball…

**Blast Back**

The shield's energy, in the form of a ball, flies at the thing. It explodes on impact sending the Stranger skywards… and I just got an idea.

**Take Off**

I leap off the ground, leaving indentures of my feet below… a field of energy surrounds me and pushes gravity the way I need it to (I wonder if I can extend this towards other things)… the Stranger has no idea how to counter it's lack of feet-on-the-ground, but I have free reign of the air. I latch onto its extra set of hands and spin it around. Its hands start glowing again and, as such, I let it go. The Stranger slams into a hillside and almost immediately tried to get back up. Okay, now… focus… one hand up, the other across the elbow… concentrate…

(Why me?)

(Where did my father go?)

(What are the Strangers?)

(What are the Ultramen?)

(Who am I?)

(Who are we?)

(Where do we come from?)

(Where are we going?)

(Where am I going?)

(Will I die alone?)

(Will I die fighting?)

(Will I ever find love?)

(Will I ever be free?)

(Will I ever be good enough?)

(Where am I going?)

(Who am I?)

(W-)

_**CROSS BEAM**_

The intense release of energy manages to push me back a little. I hear a primal type of sound emanating from the Stranger. Good. Even they know the fear of death.

Taste it.

The beam slices into the creature, leaving a bloody swath across the hill which oozes downwards towards the town. The Stranger sits there for a moment, motionless… and then it makes another noise, an ear splitting scream. The explosion from its death knocks me back nearly to where I started… I feel so… tired…

Descending… touching the ground… changing back… like coming down from a high or something…

All around me… people… quicker then I expected… T.E.A.R.S. people. Two of them… pick me up… put me on a bed… load me into an ambulance… Dina is here… she's not smiling… she just seems… sad…

"Hey," I force out. "More good news."

She leans in, silently. "I've thought of a name," more words I'm not sure are mine… an idea floats in my head… "I will be their destroyer… their god of death… call me… Mot."

Are these my words…? I don't know…

All I really know is that… I have to get some sleep.

_**Stage 1: "I Will Protect the World."**_

...

Next Time On: _**ULTRAMAN MOT**_

_**/**_

I'm not sure why I've been chosen for this fate…

/

The Commander yells, "Either you face up to your responsibilities now, or you die like a dog!"

/

"Death is something we're both familiar with. You even named yourself for it."

/

If I die now, at least I know I'm taking you to Hell with me!

_**Live or die, the world turns.**_


End file.
